Sucks for her!
by nycstardust
Summary: No summary, I dont want to spoil it! R/R!!!!!!!


The City of Townsville-  
Is under attack! No just kidding. Actually, it's take your child to work day. Being the only one who really cares about science, Blossom gets to stay home with the Professor and help him do what science freaks always do, like mix concoctions and stuff.  
"Hey, honey, could you do me a favor and flip that switch over by that BIG CURIOUS invention over there?  
"Yeah, sure Professor!" But, Blossom's curiosity got the better of her. She noticed a pretty pink button on the BIG CURIOUS invention, and decided to press it. THOOM!! The entire laboratory burst into flames. But luckily, the Professor didn't notice. When he turned around to put down a beaker filled with red stuff, he froze. The beaker went soaring to the ground, and shattered.   
"What the-" He managed to slip out.  
"I'm sorry Professor, I promise I'll pay for everything I broke!"  
"Broke? You broke something? I was talking about your face."  
"What about it?!"   
"Oh, a... nothing."  
They worked the rest of the day, until Bubbles and Buttercup came skipping in.  
"How was your-" Bubbles started to say, but stopped short and burst out laughing, along with Buttercup.  
"What's so funny?" Blossom asked.  
"Look in the mirror, if you don't already know!" Buttercup managed through her giggling.  
Blossom self-consciously stepped up to a mirror. She noticed a huge thing sticking out of her face.  
"I have-a-a-NOSE!" She whispered, unbelievingly. She realized that that was what the Professor was talking about. "I can't go out there and face Bubbles, Buttercup and the Professor. They'll just laugh. But I can't go out in public, since everyone else will laugh, too." She crept out of the bathroom window, and snuck downtown. In an alley, she heard the Amoeba Boys talking.   
"Why can't we ever cause a ruckus?" They were saying. "Every plan we have to get arrested like NORMAL villains backfires."  
"I can help." Blossom stepped into the alley.  
"But you're supposed to fight crime. You're a Powerpuff Girl."  
"Ex Powerpuff girl. Bubbles and Buttercup wouldn't stop laughing at my new nose, so I left."  
"We thought you always had a nose. Oh well. Can you help us?"  
"Sure, but you Amoeba Boys really stink."  
"Hey, we try."  
"No, I mean you smell. Bad."  
Blossom, knowing crime all too well, decided that the greatest crime would be to blow up City Hall, or otherwise known as the Mayor's House.  
"Ms. Bellam, do you smell smoke?" The Mayor casually said one day while counting his paper clip collection.  
"Why yes. I was looking out the window and noticed that the Amoeba Boys were setting this building on fire. But don't worry. Blossom was with them. I'm sure she was handling it."  
But, as the building became hotter and hotter, and soon there was no escape for the two city figures, they decided to call the hotline. Not being used to answering the hotline, Bubbles and Buttercup ignored the ring and continued on with their jigsaw puzzle. After about 50 rings or so, the Professor popped is head into the room and asked the girls to answer the phone. Apparently it was giving him a headache.   
"OK." Buttercup answered. "Blossom, get the phone." No answer. Bubbles offered to get it, but Buttercup thought it wise that she did, thinking back on times when Bubbles had answered the hotline.   
"Hello, Mayor?"  
"HURRY UP CITY HALL IS ON FIRE BYE!"  
"We'll be right-" And the Mayor hung up. "Come on, Bubbles, the Mayor's in trouble." When they arrived at city hall, they quickly saved the Mayor and Ms. Bellam, put the fire out and saved all valuable items from the building. "Who set the building on fire?" Buttercup and Bubbles wondered, until the Amoeba Boys marched up to them and proudly admitted to the crime.  
"Wow, I gotta hand it to ya. You 3 finally did something destructive." Buttercup said.  
"But how?" asked Bubbles.  
"Oh, Blossom helped us."  
"Blossom? You did this? Why?" the two ppg's inquired.  
"Because you laughed at my nose. I'll promise to be good, if you promise not to laugh anymore."  
'Are you kidding?" Bubbles and Buttercup yelled. "That nose is the funniest sight we've ever seen! To not laugh at it would be a crime in itself!" They both burst out laughing, along with the rest of the city, and Blossom and the Amoeba Boys were dragged off to jail.   
"Aren't you excited Blossom?! We finally get to go to jail!" The Amoeba boys exclaimed happily.  
"Shut up."  
So, once again, the day is saved, thanks to- Buttercup and Bubbles!   
  
  



End file.
